Repeater Crossbow
The is a obtained at Age 9. Technical * Arrows fired from the Repeater Crossbow cost each. * The Repeater Crossbow fires one Arrow every 0.23 seconds. * The Repeater Crossbow reduces movement speed by 30%. * Arrows fired from the Repeater Crossbow deal 30 damage each. * Using the Repeater Crossbow to gather 3,000 will turn it into the Gold Repeater Crossbow. Likewise, gathering 7,000 resources with it will turn it into the Diamond Repeater Crossbow. ** This is only possible by gathering Food from killing , or by gathering Wood through the destruction of Wood Walls. (Which is not recommended as they do little damage to the walls) ** Note that the game attributes any resources obtained while the player was holding the Repeater Crossbow to the Repeater Crossbow, even if the Repeater Crossbow was not used. This allows Players to obtain food 'with' their repeater bow by killing Mobs with a Spike. Strategy Using * The repeater crossbow consumes wood faster than any other weapon. Make sure you have lots of it. ** Usage of the Musketeer Hat can reduce the cost, and allow for better performance. It will make sure you don't run out of wood. This combo can be great for suppressing enemies, especially if you have a ton of wood. * It may help to pair it with the Hand Axe, as the Hand Axe can gather the much-needed wood quickly. Of course, Stick is much better in that case, but taking Bow instead of Great Hammer and having Stick as your primary weapon has its own problems. Daggers are a great option since they can gather faster than the hand axe and have the highest DPS of any weapon. * Obtaining Gold/Diamond Weapons can be achieved at low cost by trapping mobs in a Pit Trap, weakening it with your , and finishing it with the Repeater Crossbow. * Try trapping enemy players, then shoot them with the Repeater Crossbow. It shoots so fast they might not have time to eat. Especially good if you place a spike and shoot in such a way that the line intersects with the player and spike, which can push them into the spike when they break out. * Use to keep players who use away. * When upgrading from Crossbow, understand that although this has a higher DPS than its predecessor, it has less damage, and it four-shots an opponent instead of three-shotting. This might not be helpful to you. * Pair with Samurai Armor to attack at a staggering speed. ** Although this will allow you to quickly kill your enemies, this will make you lose wood. Make sure that you have lots of it before a battle. * Pair with Flipper Hat and go to the river. Enemies trying to cross the river will be met with slow movement and a storm of arrows (works great with teammates, the more the better!). * Good against Daggers, as their low range makes it fairly hard for them to reach you. * Try getting your opponents in a Pit Trap and then fire your Repeater Crossbow. It will greatly deplete their food, keeping in mind that opponents would be focusing on food spam, not as much breaking out of the Pit Trap. Or, they just die. * Don't pair with Polearm, as Polearm has a low hit speed for gathering. It's preferred that you choose Crossbow or Musket for instakills. Against * Once in Pit Traps, Repeater Crossbow users are often left relatively helpless, as obtaining the Repeater Crossbow means bypassing many other useful items, like Great Hammer and Katana. * Tribes can take down a Repeater Crossbow user fairly effectively if competent. * Wooden Shield can negate the damage. * Use Soldier Helmet to reduce damage taken. * Try making a wall and inch over to shoot at them. * Fight fire with fire and use Musket with Bull Helmet for maximum effect. Gold Variant This looks somewhat similar to the original Repeater Crossbow, but the steel has been replaced with gold and the beam component has ridges. The Golden Repeater Crossbow deals the same damage as the normal variant, differences are merely aesthetic. It is obtained by getting 3,000 food from killing animals. Diamond Variant The Diamond Repeater Crossbow is obtained upon gathering 7,000 resources while holding it and does the same damage as the normal variant. It is blue colored, and the ridges have become sharper compared to the Golden Variant. Ruby Variant The Ruby Repeater Crossbow is obtained once you have gathered 12,000 resources while holding it. It does the same damage as the Normal/Golden/Diamond Variants. It appears to be carved from ruby rock and has several spikes of gold ore across part facing outwards. The body of the crossbow has black on the outside and ruby rock on the inside. Trivia * It replaced the Musket in update 0.897. * It has the highest DPS of any ranged weapon. * The Repeater Crossbow consumes the most resources when firing than any other ranged weapon. * It can kill people in just under a second. (Assuming that they don't have Soldier Helmet or Wooden Shield.) * It's based off on the Chu Ko Nu, a weapon used by the ancient Chinese and Koreans. History * 1.6.9 - Buffed fire rate from 300 ms delay to 230 ms delay * 0.9 - Increased damage from 25 to 30. Introduced a bug where the Repeater Crossbow could not be obtained when using Bat or Daggers * 0.897 - Replaced musket. Fixed bug where you could choose Katana with the Repeater Crossbow Footnotes * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/crossbow_2.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/crossbow_2_g.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/crossbow_2_d.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/crossbow_2_r.png * http://moomoo.io/img/weapons/crossbow_2_e.png Gallery